Double D&D
by Auntie Shara
Summary: Ed hosts a campaign in his basement, will love be born as they slaughter enemies while they dungeon crawl. I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, Angela Jackson belongs to Dshell99, I own my OC Angelica Johnson. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Double D&D Chapter 1 – Roll Your Character

 **A/N- The term rolling a character comes from having to roll the dice to determine your character's stats. Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intellect, Wisdom, Charisma, and Health and from these other things are increased such as your ability to sneak, pick locks, or just being able to notice something, which are normally called skill checks. Angela Jackson belongs to Dshell99.**

Saturday afternoon in the small town of Peach Creek, in one of several cul-de-sacs within this sleepy little hamlet, a group of friends were gathering together in the basement bedroom of their host. A fold out card table is set up in the middle of the room with five metal fold out chairs around it, in front of one of them stood a cardboard screen with handwritten notes taped to it. Thoughtful snack bowls were waiting in the kitchen to be brought down, with consideration of each of his guests in mind. Sliced apples and grapes for the more health conscious, chips and dip for those that liked the crunchy salty snack, soda's and juices were stocked in the fridge.

Ed busied himself with the final preparations for tonight's game, studying the picture in the book, he drew the layout of the first room his brave adventures would be in on a sheet of gridded paper in a notebook. Flipping the page, he does the next room, making notes on each visible door in each room for what page he would need to turn to, he continued this process until he was certain he would have enough rooms for tonight. The notes on the back of his DM screen contained all the information he would need on secret doors and the monsters that would be in each room.

Pulling out his phone, he checks the time, ten till three which would mean someone was due to arrive, he hears the doorbell ring upstairs, and made his way toward it, reaching the hallway as his mother was answering it. "Oh, hello Eddward," she greets the boy with a warm smile upon her face and steps aside to let him in the house.

The beanie clad boy steps in wearing his usual attire of blue jeans polo shirt and sweater vest, "Greetings Mrs. Hill, I hope you are doing well today."

"I am, thank you for asking," she closes the door behind him.

Seeing his friend, he heads down the hall toward him pulling three pieces of paper out of the folder he was carrying, "Greetings my friend," handing him the papers, "Would you be so kind as to double check my sheet for me."

"Sure," he takes the three sheets and looks them over, knowing full well that there was going to be no mistake on them, "Perfect as always Double D."

"Good, I wasn't sure if I got the prices for my starting equipment correct."

Ed furrowed his brows, turning his head to the side as he looked at that part of the sheet, but honestly, he couldn't tell you if it was right, off the top of his head. Handing the papers back to his friend, "Don't sweat the small stuff Double D," he said as he led him down the basement steps.

"But you know how inaccurate the internet can be about these things."

"So, what if you got a few extra gold pieces by accidentally underpricing something, it's not like you spent two gold on an epic item." He picks up the notebook from the table and closes it then sits in his chair, "Just tip your DM and we're cool," he motions with his right hand casually. "So," he cocks a brow at his friend, "Have you texted Kevin yet," he grins, "To remind him to be on time?"

"And why would I need to do that," Edd said defensively, "He is fifteen years old and quite capable of ensuring his own punctuality."

Edd's phone chirps a second later, "Right," Big Ed chuckled.

Pulling it out of his pocket he sees the notification and draws the pattern to unlock his phone, opening the text, looking up from the device sheepishly, "He says he'll be a few minutes late."

"What for?"

"Something about misplacing his figurine."

Ed pursed his lips, crossing his arms he tapped his finger upon his elbow, he was just going to have to start hanging on to these things for them. His expression lightened up as two more people started to make their way down the stairs, "God I can't wait till I can drive," Ang complained, "It's such a pain in the ass to have to beg my mom to take me places." The African American girl was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the word Geek on the front of it in the Sega Logo font, her hair done up in two afro puffs, her glasses resting on the top of her head.

"I just got my learners permit," Angelica stated. The Caucasian girl was wearing faded blue jeans and a sky-blue t-shirt that said "Nerd? I prefer the term intellectual badass," her sandy blond hair done up in a ponytail.

"I'm so jealous of you right now, AJ," Ang said as they reached the bottom of the steps, then turned and asked Edd, "Kevin not here yet?"

He shakes his head as Angelica continued, "It's not as fun as I thought it was going to be," she sits down in one of the seats, "My dad nearly had a heart attack when I accidently got on the interstate."

Another chirp from Double D's phone, "Where is he now," Ed asks.

"Still looking for it," he replied as he locked his phone again.

Ed sighed, "Just tell him to hurry up and get his ass over here, I'll give him something to use."

Double D quickly unlocked his phone and typed out the message, hitting send, getting a one word reply a few moments later, "Fine." A few minutes later, as everyone was laying out their character sheets and figurine's, the doorbell begins to ring insistently, signaling the arrival of their final party member.

Running down the stairs, Kevin panted as he sat down next to Edd, his quiz bowl hat askew on his head, sweat coming threw his Star Trek t-shirt, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he pulled out his character sheet and placed it on the table, "I couldn't."

Ed cut him off, "We know."

"But I spent my paper route money on that thing."

"Well," Ed dug through a small box at his feet, "Now you get this," and tossed him a small classic troll doll, and smiled. Kevin groaned as he looked at the spikey purple hair of the doll, "You forgot something Kevin," he groans again, "You know the rule, last person here brings the snacks down with them." Ed had instituted that house rule in an attempt to motivate Kevin to be on time, so far it hasn't worked.

"I'm always the one who has to bring them down," he complained as he stood back up.

Ang pointed out, "That's because you're always the last one here."

"I'll give you a hand Kevin," Double D offered as he got up out of his seat as well, the two of them walking up the stairs.

Angelica leans forward and whispers, "When are those two going to get a room and seal the deal already?"

"They might this campaign," Ang added.

"Sadly, it will probably just be their toons getting busy again," Ed quipped. This little game of flirting started two months ago with their last campaign, Edd being a wizard last time, would always make sure that Kevin was fully stocked with the potions and spell scrolls he crafted every full rest they took. While Kevin, who was a sorcerer last time, would let Edd have first pick at any choice loot that could benefit the both of them. From there it only got worse, starting with little in-game teases and flirts, and escalating to the pick-up line that failed because Kevin rolled a one. Outside of the game they asserted that they were merely friends, who were just having some in-game fun by including a gay love story into the mix, their friends on the other hand saw it for what it was and just rolled their eyes at their denials.

Their two dorky friends came walking down the steps, Edd carrying the bowls Kevin the first round of drinks for everyone. Sitting the bowls down on the nearby coffee table Edd joined the group as Kevin finished passing out the drinks, giving him his bottle of apple juice as he sat. "Alright," Ed called out getting their attention, "Lets introduce our characters."

Both the girls started to talk at the same time, "I'm sorry Ang, you can go first," Angelica said.

"No, no Ang, I insist, you can go first.' Angela replied politely.

"You were speaking first Ang, and I rudely cut you off."

"I am quite sure that you were speaking first Ang, please continue."

"Would one of you," they both look toward Ed as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "Please just get on with it."

Angelica motioned with her hand for Angela to begin, "Her name is Princess Erwyn, but call her Ryn. She's the daughter of an Elven Princess and a rogue warrior, but the caged life of royalty didn't appeal to her. Craving more, she ventured out into the world to see what lay beyond the borders of her kingdom, but got into a bar fight in the first village she came across. This brawl got her involved with the group that taught her all she knows about the rogue's life." Gesturing as though she was rapidly firing arrows into the sky, "Her favorite thing to do is rain death from above."

Once her friend had finished her pew pew sound effects, Angelica begins, "I am a half Vampire Warrior by the name of Cheri."

"How are you going to fight during the day?" Kevin protested, "I'm not going to lug you around in your coffin."

She explained, "Ed said I could be a day walker, I just have to lose my vampire bonuses when I am in sunlight." Which she knew wasn't going to be an issue because of the campaigns setting.

Kevin leaned back and whispered in Edd's ear, "That's what you get when you date the DM."

Ed gave Kevin a cold stare and Double D replied, "Quiet Kevin, you're going to draw his ire."

Angelica continued, her tone getting eviler with each word she spoke, "Her main goal in life is to find the ones responsible for turning her pregnant mother, and thus damning her to this existence, she will laugh heartily as she sends them to the fiery pits of hell with her sword."

Kevin leans toward Edd once again, "Should we be scared of her this time?"

Edd nods as he continued to watch his friend laugh maniacally, "Kevin your turn," Big Ed calls out once she was done.

Clearing his throat, he starts, "Yeah, my guys name is Bo," both Angelica and Angela snicker and repeat the name behind their hands. But Kevin trudged on, "So uh, he was a member of the royal guard until he found out that his king was committing atrocities against his very own people, throwing down his sword he took his skills and like pledged to defend the weak and uphold justice."

"So, what is he," Ang asked

"Cleric," he replied.

"How is he going to defend people if he threw away his weapon, seems counterproductive if you ask me," Angelica teased.

"It's just a back story, geez," he huffed.

"And I think it was a perfectly fine backstory Kevin," Edd reassured him.

"Thank you Edd," he smiles and blushes.

"Alright Double D, it's your turn," Ed was wanting to keep the ball rolling.

"My character's name is Alice, she's a Bard, wondering from town to town she entertains people at the local taverns for a few gold pieces to pay for her food and logging. While she enthralls them with her silvery voice, she keeps her ears open for any news about a six-fingered man. This man slaughtered her entire village, including her whole family and baby brother, the only thing she knows about him is that he was with a detachment of the neighboring kingdoms royal guard." Both Ang's rolled their eyes, already they could see where this was going.

Ed texted Angelica, "U think they planned this? :)" She just smiled at him to show her agreement on that subject then showed Ang who looked at the DM and smiled as well. Seeing that Edd was done he speaks up, "My guys name is Taegen Inaven, he is a high elf druid, his purpose in life is to protect the sacred forest of his homeland, purifying it of evil to ensure that the natural balance is maintained."

With the last character introduced everyone was raring to get this adventure underway, "Alright everyone put your pieces on the board and roll your initiatives, welcome to the underdark." Ed smiled at his friends as he placed a few green plastic army men on the board to represent monster.

 **A/N- Thank you Dshell99 for allowing me to continue to use your OC and for all the great ideas and encouragement to begin this fic.**


	2. Roll Your Initiative

Double D&D Chapter 2 – Roll Your Initiative

 **A/N- To roll your initiative is to determine your turn during battle, using a D20 and adding your modifier. Everything participating in the fight does this, including NPC's and enemies.**

Each of them did as instructed and placed their figure upon the board, Ang teasingly reaches over and pets the hair of Kevin's troll doll, "Ah it's so cute." Then she ruffed it's hair, making a voice as though she was addressing a puppy of a baby, "Aren't you just the cutest little cleric."

Kevin Huffs and crosses his arms slouching in his chair, "See if I save your rogue butt."

"That's what I've got the vampire for," Ang motions toward Angelica.

Angelica cocks a brow at him, "Girl power," and the two of them bump fists.

Rolling their dice, Ang got a twenty, Angelica a twelve, Edd a fifteen Ed an eleven and Kevin a three letting out a groan of frustration as he collapses back into his chair. "Epic rolls as usual Kevin," Ang quipped at the red head.

"The God's of D&D hate me."

"It's a good thing for the guy with the heals to go last," Edd reassured him, "It might save our proverbial hides."

Ed begins by pointing out what the enemies were, "Your group steps into the cave to begin your journey into the underdark and are confronted by a group guarding the entrance, two mages," he points to the two little green army mortarmen.

Edd and Kevin look at each other and state, "Glass canons," finding the mortarmen representation fitting.

Ed continues, "A cleric," pointing to the medic, "And four archers," signaling out the riflemen, "All drow."

Ang gets his attention and says, "I call out to them." In her mind's eye she stands with her friends at the entrance to this cave, her long flowing dark hair blowing in the wind, a goddess of an Elf princess with beautiful coco skin. "Brothers and sisters, lay down your arms and let us pass."

From behind the DM screen Ed request, "Roll your persuasion."

She lets the twenty-sided dice roll and it lands on a three, "Umm, I got a four," she stats after adding her modifier.

"With your words ecoing off the cave walls they could not hear what you said clearly, but thought that they heard you calling them an ass at the end. Screaming their war cries they readied themselves for battle." Ed rolls his dice seven times to get the enemies marching order.

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Ang shrugged her shoulders, looking around at her friends.

"Alright, an archer takes a shot at you Ang for your insult," he rolls and misses, "Which you were able to dodge at the last second."

Back in their imagination, the party breaks, Erwyn (Ang) barks off "Kill the cleric," as she runs off to find cover behind some bushes, readying her bow, she takes a shot and hits him. A mage throws a firebolt at her but misses catching the bush a blaze. An archer hits Alice (Edd) and she cast a spell making this day the bane of the cleric and two mages existence. Cheri (Angelica) charges the cleric, bringing her mighty sword up for a powerful blow as she ran toward him, being deflected as he sidestepped her. A mage manages to hit her with a firebolt but the cleric misses due to Alice's spell. Taegen (Ed) was hit by an arrow and charges the cleric in bear form getting a hit in with his claws. The other archer misses his target and Bo (Kevin) heals the groups wounds with a spell, all but Cheri that is, being a vampire she had to take care of her own healing, since holy spells would actual hurt her.

The next turn Erwyn throws a smoke bomb at the huddled-up archers, obscuring their sight, making it hard for them to see anyone, she then begins to sneak toward them. The mage tries for Alice but her spell backfires, Alice pays her back in kind by mocking her as an arrow flew blindly past her head, hurting the mage deeply causing her to doubt herself. Cheri brings her sword back up swiftly taking the clerics head off, Taegen charges the other mage killing it quickly. Bo bounds forward taking the other mage out, smiting her with his hammer, the archers having wasted their turn shooting blindly through the fog. They were quickly dealt with once everyone converged upon them.

"Woohoo," Angelica cheered from her seat, "Loot, loot, loot," she chanted.

Ed tallied up their experience earned, distributed five gold to each of them and using a loot generating app on his phone he tells them, "You find twenty arrows, a battered piece of plate armor and a plus one to damage mace."

"Yes," Kevin softly said excitedly, pumping his fist. The two girls snicker at him, finding it funny that he was getting so excited over such a small upgrade, "What it's a nice upgrade for this level," he said mildly defensive.

With the arrows distributed evenly between Erwyn and Alice and Bo brandishing his new mace, Taegen and Cheri both light torches off a near-by cooking fire and they begin their journey. Cheri was now feeling invigorated having entered the dark places of the world and made a quick rhythmic whistle, and was joined by two white wolves.

Continuing further into the cave for a short distance they come upon a chasm with a drawn bridge on the other side, Ed points out the two sentries that stood watch and manned the controls for the bridge. Angelica asks, "Is the bridge held up by rope or chain?"

"Roll your perception," the dice clattered and she hits a twelve, "Rope, and you can tell that the wood on the bridge looks old and rotted," Ed answered her.

"Be right back," Cheri said as she started to climb the cave wall.

Bo asked in quiet but concerned voice, "What are you doing?"

"Getting that bridge down," she answered pointing over her shoulder with her thumb, "Unless you would prefer I tossed you over there so you can take care of it." Seeing that he didn't like that idea either she continued up the wall silently, then headed across the ceiling to the other side of the gap. Looking down she sees that she is overtop one of the sentries and let's go, landing on top of him, knocking him to the ground. The second sentry takes a swing at her but she easily dodges him.

"I'm cutting the rope," Angelica states.

"Roll athletics," Ed requests.

The dice clatters across the table coming to rest, "Yay, a natural twenty," she cheers and does a little jig in her seat.

"You see that the wheel that holds the bridge up is locked in place by another rope and you cut it, causing the bridge to gently lower."

The group races across the rickety bridge to assist her in dispatching the two guards, but found them both dead by the time they got there. "That was reckless," Taegen admonishes her.

"Ah, you know you love that part of me," Cheri smiled wickedly at him.

"I need to go to the restroom," Alice says.

"Just go behind that rock over there," Bo suggests motioning toward the nearby bolder with his thumb.

"I'm not roleplaying Kevin," Edd says as he stands to head upstairs, "I'll be right back."

"Well that broke the rhythm," Angelica sighted, once Edd was upstairs.

"Well, when you gotta go you gotta go," Kevin stated as he leaned back in his chair stretching, bringing his hands down he drums his belly a few times, looking around. "Does anyone else need a drink," he asks shaking his empty soda can.

They all responded in the negative and he gets up to go upstairs to get himself one. Ang looks over her shoulder at him as he climbed the stairs, "Can you bring the dip down, you forgot it earlier."

"Yea, yea," he responded waving her off.

Entering the kitchen Kevin opens the fridge and pulls himself out a soda, placing it upon the counter he turns back around and continued to look for the dip. Edd enters the room and pauses at the door to the basement once he catches sight of Kevin, "Finding everything you need?"

"Naw, the dips hiding on me," he replies looking over his shoulder at Edd, giving him a warm smile.

The beanie clad dork comes up beside him and looks inside the fridge, but couldn't find it either. Deciding, while he was there, to get himself another juice, he reaches in at the same time Kevin spots the elusive dip and their hands collide. Pulling back shyly, Edd motions with the offending hand, "You first."

A blush crosses Kevin's cheeks, "Yeah, sorry about that," and he reaches in to grab the dip and the juice. Handing off the drink to his friend, he picks up his soda and they both head back down into the basement together.

"The wayward lovers return," Ed calls out.

"That jokes getting quite old," Edd protested as he sat down.

Kevin adds, "Yeah, how many times do we have to tell you guys that we're just friends?"

"I don't know, until the end of time," Ang teased at their obvious self-denial.

"Alright," Ed called out getting everyone attention back on him, "Where were we?" The comrades in arms continued their journey into the underdark as the group of friends continued to tease each other with little jokes, or funny things they made their characters do to one another.

Ed throwing in the occasional Easter egg into the mix, such as a pair of prisoners that they rescued in the next room from the bridge, a Wanda and Nick Nob-Bobber. Causing Kevin to go into hysterics for a good two minutes as he tried to get out the joke that had popped into his head, "She Wanda Nick your Nob-Bobber," earning him nothing but a raised brow from the rest of them. Ed having to ask him if he was done, so he could continue with the quest line the two prisoners were going to give them. Taking in a few deep breaths he assured Ed that he was over it, still chuckling a few times here and there as Ed gave them his spiel.

Epic battles were had and loot was won, the five of them were almost to level three when Ang's mother came to pick her daughter up. Saying goodnight to each other and promising to get back together next week, the group dispersed. As Ang's mother's car backed up out of the drive and headed down the road, she spied a pair of dorks walking rather close to one another as Kevin escorted Double D home that night, the red head doting on his friend. Pulling out her phone she texted Angelica, "Girl, did u see what I just saw?"

Getting a quick response, "AJ- Just friends my ass." Angelica, whose car was behind hers had witnessed Kevin putting his arm around Double D's shoulder, though she knew that the red head would adamantly claim that there was no romantic intent behind it.

She quickly typed out her response, "Those two are the queens of de Nile."

Not even two seconds later she gets a response, "AJ- Totally."

"Should we give them a push this time?"

"AJ- Definitely." The two of them spent the next hour working out a plan to try and get the two dorks on the right path this coming Monday. Whether the door to their future together would be wide open or guarded by a spartan shield wall was another story all together.


	3. Roll Your Persuasion

Double D&D Chapter 3 – Roll Your Persuasion

 **A/N- I will be the** ** _Italic_** **for Angela and Edd's conversation during certain parts of this chapter so that hopefully it won't be too confusing on who is talking. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d.**

The two ladies sat in the lobby of their school waiting to ambush their intended targets, knowing full well that the two of them would be taking the bus together. Not only would they be riding together, they would be sitting together, plotting out their characters together and speaking fluent dorkanese to each other. How these two dorks weren't already playing tonsil hockey was a mystery that baffled the two girls on a regular basis. For in their minds they were perfect for each other, they meshed so well together, with similar interests and passion, but with just enough personality differences to keep things interesting.

They see a bus roll up to the curb in front of the school through the glass doors and they both raise their heads from their phones, but no dorks were to be seen coming off of it. "I don't get it, Edd just said they were pulling up," Angelica says as she checked her phone to make sure she read the text correctly.

Another bus pulls up behind that one and starts unloading students, "Must be that one," Ang pointed out, gesturing with her hand. "Remember you get Red and I get Edd," the two girls stand and put their phones away, walking slowly to the door.

"Aye aye mon capitan," Angelica said with a mock salute as they spotted their prey disembarking from the bus, making their way to the front doors.

And as the red head opened the door for Edd to enter Ang rushes him, "Edd, can I borrow your biology notes, mine seem to be a bit lacking." In truth they weren't, but she wasn't going to admit that to the dork.

"Certainly Angela, I am always happy to help," he smiled warmly at his friend as they headed toward his locker to retrieve them, "But I will need them back before my final period today."

"Hey Kev," Angelica called to the red head, "Can you walk me to my class?" Without a word, but with a begrudging smile upon his face, he falls in beside his friend as they headed in the opposite direction from the other two.

 _"_ _You and Kevin have gotten really close recently," Ang stated as they neared Edd's locker._

 _To Edd, he has always had this level or rapport with the red head, since they became friends, "He's a nice person, so it's only natural that we became close."_

"He's really funny and super smart and I always have a great time when I'm with him," Kevin answered Angelica's question, "So why wouldn't I want to get closer to someone like that."

"Oh, so you like him,' Angelica teased.

 _Edd scrunched up his face in frustration at Ang's statement, "Why do the two of you always insinuate that we are dating."_

 _"_ _Because we want you to be happy D," Ang replies confidently, "and we know you two can make each other happy."_

"I think your reading way too many romance manga AJ," Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck, "Sometimes the damsel stays in distress you know."

"Ah," Angelica pokes him in the shoulder, "But you're not denying that you like him either." She leans against the wall across from her class, biology, right next to the janitor's closet.

 _Edd stammered and flushed red in the cheeks at Ang's jab, "Y-you're once again reading way too much into what I say and twisting my words to fit your ideas."_

 _"_ _Keep on denying it if you want," Ang's smiles as they come around the corner and she sees her other two friend's, right where they were supposed to be, "But I see you smalls."_

Walking up to their two friends Ang calls out, "Hey girl, any luck?" They stop right next to them and she places her hand on the small of Edd's back.

Angelica shakes her head negatively, "Nope."

"Plan B?"

"Plan B," she agrees and simultaneously reaches for the door to the closet while grabbing ahold of Kevin. Swinging the door open quickly she shoves the red head in and Ang deposits Edd inside as well a few short seconds later, slamming the door shut behind them. Angelica calls through the door, "You don't want to face the truth."

"Then it's seven minutes in heaven," Ang finishes and both girls lean against the door, smiling and bumping fists.

"B-but ladies, there's less than two minutes until class starts," Edd stammers off.

Ang turns her head toward the door, "Then I would suggest you start kissing."

"And figure this shit out," Angelica finished. The two of them quickly typing out texts to Ed and Eddy telling them to not answer the boys, that they were being punished

Ed quickly responds to Angelica's text, "What did you do?"

"Locked them in a closet together," she smiles at her shenanigans as she looked at her phone.

"Fine," was his quick reply but another followed shortly after, "But you owe me."

"Netflix tonight?"

"Cool."

The reason the two girls chose this closet was that a week ago two teenagers seeking some privacy while skipping class to make out broke the lock to this door. The school has yet to get the door fixed due to the cost of having a locksmith fit it with the universal key the janitor uses for all the doors. Instead they have put a band-aid on the door in the form of a padlock, which of course the janitor forgets to secure most of the time. "What are you kids doing," The aforementioned janitor calls out to the two young girls who were leaning against the closet door.

"Nothing Mr. Rogers," both girls replied as they straightened up, removing their weight from the door, both fearing the boys would come bounding out any second.

Inside the closet both boys stood stock still, fearing discovery by Mr. Rogers, and the punishment that would certainly be handed down to them. There goes their hopes of winning the quiz bowl tournament this year, and they probably would be refused a place on the team next year as well, sigh. The man walks over to the closet and shoos the girls away, "Hurry up and get to class," the warning bell rings as he slid the padlock into place. The boys could hear their certain doom as the lock clicked closed, Edd beginning a mini freak out, Kevin covering his mouth so his whimpering would not be heard by the man on the other side of the door.

The janitor walks away and they both continue to text their friends like mad, hearing the tardy bell ring Edd's mind begins to fill with thoughts of a ruined perfect attendance. "Any luck from Eddy," Kevin asks as his thumbs dance across his screen begging for help from Ed.

Edd sits down on a nearby box of cleaner, resting his hands in his lap, "Not a word."

Kevin joins him, sitting on a box on the opposite side of the small storage space, facing Edd, "Yeah, Ed's gone radio silent as well," the big guy had originally texted him back, but was now refusing to answer him, he was certain that was Angelica's doing.

A ping from Edd's phone and the boy unlocks the device quickly, hoping that it was Eddy he didn't even check to see who the sender was. Opening the message app on his phone those hopes were dashed upon the rocks of disappointment when he sees that the message was from Ang, "Sorry boys, we'll get you out after class."

Both boys look at the message and visibly deflate, Kevin leans against the wall. With no space in the cramped closet it was virtually impossible to respect each other personal space, and their position was forcing their legs to touch one another, like thigh against thigh. Letting out a groan over their situation, Kevin lifts his head and sees that Edd is very ridged and instantly realizes what could be bothering him, "D, it's alright, you're not going to catch the plague in here."

"I-I know that Kevin, I just, don't, know," he was looking around at what he could see of the unclean space, each surface crawling with who knows how many microorganisms.

Kevin reaches for the boy's hand, "Hey, pay attention to me," Edd looks into concerned green eyes, "Not at that," he takes a deep breath and tries to steady his nerves. "There's nothing else here but me, ok," Edd concentrated on Kevin and shook his head affirmatively, gripping the hand in his own. More distraction was needed to keep the boys mind off his surroundings, "So, did Ang grill you too?"

"Yes," Edd replied quietly, "Those two seem fixated on our relationship statues."

"Yeah, I don't think they will be happy until we're an item," Kevin massaged Edd's hand between both of his, trying to calm him further, "I mean we're fine just the way we are."

Edd was starting to calm down a little, "Quite right, you don't have to be in a relationship to love someone," he said love, and Kevin's face went scarlet red and his palms began to sweat. Edd realized how what he had said could sound and stammered, "I-I mean t-that I l-love Ed and Eddy and we're not romantically involved. So why can't I care about you the same way and it not get misconstrued into some fairy tale romance?"

"Yeah," Kevin continued to massage Edd's hand, ignoring the pang in his heart, then released that hand to take the other, "I just don't know where they're getting these romantic fantasies though."

"No idea," Edd was now fully relaxed, but regretful that Kevin hadn't pushed the issue of his Freudian slip. What Kevin was doing was working wonders for his germaphobia and he was thankful that Kevin had the foresight to keep his mind occupied and off the subject of the germs that surrounded them.

Needing to keep the conversation flowing Kevin changes the subject, "So, we're almost to level three, what's your opinion on the spells I should choose next?"

"Well," Edd begins to go in depth on the pros and cons of each choice, whether Kevin wanted to add some attack spells or if he wanted to focus on being a support class. The conversation doing exactly what the red head wanted, keeping them occupied for the remainder of this class period and Edd's mind busy.

"Whose bright idea was it again to lock them in here," Eddy asked as he continued on trying to pick the lock.

"I had no part of this," Ed replied holding his hands up defensively.

"How did I guess, it had to be the dames," this lock was being particularly stubborn and refused to release its prisoners.

"Hurry up Eddy," Double D's voice could be heard from inside the closet, "And get us out of here," his voice was becoming panicked again.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on," click and the lock released, pulling the lock from it position he opens the door.

Edd runs past them and down the hall toward the nearest bathroom to clean himself up, as Kevin slowly emerged from the closet. Both Ang and Angelica look at the boy with apologetic smiles upon their faces, and Angelica meekly asks, "So first or second base?"

"He struck out," Ed answered for him as he put his arm around his girlfriend, leading her away from the catastrophe she orchestrated. Gaining some distance from Kevin he whispers, "You all should let it work itself out, if it happens it happens, meddling won't make it happen any quicker." He kisses the top of her head to assure her he wasn't mad at her.

"I know, but they're perfect for each other," she sulked.

"I know what you mean, I want to see them get together as well," he squeezes her affectionately with the arm that is around her shoulder. "But if you're going to get involved just tone down your aggressiveness."

Watching from the sidelines a certain teal haired boy witnessed the entire affair as they tried to get the boys out of the closet. When it comes to matters of the heart, there is no one better at hooking up wayward lovers then Nathan Goldberg.


	4. Roll Your Deception

Double D&D Chapter 4 – Roll Your Deception

 **A/N- The skill check is exactly how it sounds lol, it is used to determine if you can trick someone into doing or believing something.**

Nat followed the two girls into the lunch line and looked around to make sure that their two dorky friends were nowhere in sight, "Hey ladies."

Angelica rolls her eyes at the sound of his voice as Ang groans, "Don't even say it Nat, I'm taken."

"And you better not be looking at my ass," Ang says turning around and pointing a finger in his face.

Picking up a nearby napkin he waves it in the air, "I come in peace," then flings the napkin over his shoulder. "Sheesh I pay a few people a compliment and get branded a player, what's the world coming to I ask ya."

Both girls look at him over their shoulders and let out a single sarcastic, "Ha," then Ang added, "It only counts as a compliment if you're looking them in the eyes Nat, not at their rear."

"Fair enough," he stands between them and puts his arms around their shoulders, "But I've come here to help you with your little dork problem."

Both girls removing themselves form his grasp as quickly as he had made the move, "And who said we needed your help," Angelica asked.

"Your failure to get them to even kiss is just begging me to step in," both girls eyed him suspiciously, grabbing a lunch tray they headed to the register to pay. Walking quickly they made their way to the table where Ed and Eddy now sat waiting for them. But Nat was not so easily lost, sitting beside them, "You know you need my help."

Everyone at the table ignore him as Angelica asks, "Where's the boys?"

"Said they wanted to eat by themselves," Ed answered, then gave her a quick kiss to say hello.

"They're avoiding you," Eddy added as he poked at his food.

"Come on, ask me how I can help ya," Nat said slightly bouncing in his chair, eager to put is plan out into the world.

Ang cocks a brow at him and gives up, since the word no wasn't working on him, "And how can you help us Nat?"

Lighting up now that has now gotten the go ahead, "See it's a simple plan," He places his hands in front of him palms up, "You just get them to talk to each other in such a way that they won't have the foggiest idea that one," he lifts one hand, "Is talking to the other," and lifts the other hand.

Angelica huffed, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Ed just watched from the sidelines, giving up hope that the girls had learned their lesson to stay out of it from today's earlier shenanigans. Pulling out his cellphone Nat unlocks the device and scrolls the screen to the left, showing them the app. "Grindr," he says with a smile upon his face that showed that he was proud of this plan.

"Don't you have to be eighteen to be on that," Ang asks.

"Technically yes, but they don't ask for age verification."

"Edd's never going to go for this," Angelica states.

"And that's where you come in, each of you help one of them, then direct them to the predetermined username, making sure it's something you know they would choose so they feel like they're in control, then just have them start talking." He made a motion with his hands as he said, "Easy as that. Just have them take unassuming mildly risky pictures to share, meaning no face pics got it, that way it wets their appetites. And before you know it they'll be meeting up, realize who they were talking to and fall madly in love, case closed," he makes a motion like he was closing a book with his hands.

"I don't know," Ed chimed in, "There's so many things that can go wrong here, someone else hitting on them, getting discovered that they are underage, the list goes on."

"That's why you keep them focused on that one profile," Nat replied, "The girl who helped them keeps asking about that profile as though it's just the two of yous dirty little secret and they won't stray." Leaning back in the chair, "No matter how much of a good boy you are, everyone is tempted by forbidden fruit, trust me," and he puts his hands behind his head like his work was done. Then remembered and leaned forward quickly, "One last thing, remember to turn off the feature that shows their distance. Can't have them figuring out who it is by how far away they are from each other, it would spoil the fun."

"Fun," Ang says suspiciously, "You make it sound like a game."

"It is," he answered quickly, "A game of the heart. Just trust me," he stands to leave, "Before you know it all your hopes for those two will come true," and walks away to leave them to ponder his idea, knowing to well that the girls had already taken the bait.

For he had notice Angelica playing with her phone, she had already started downloading the app to check it out well before he got up to leave. Opening the app now that it was installed she quickly makes a profile and begins to scan the list that has popped up, "Holy shit," she says in shock, "You wouldn't believe how many people it says are close enough to be in this room or at least in this school."

"How many," Ang perks up as Ed looks around her shoulder curiously.

"At least five, no six," most of the profiles of the people who were in her vicinity did not have a picture save one, who of course she knew was Nat. Seeing his teal hair and smirk in the picture which was cut off right below his nose, it was taken at a downward angle so you could see his bare chest and abs along with his American Eagle boxer briefs poking out of the top of his blue jeans.

"Let me see," Ang states and Angelica hands over her phone to her friend. As she looked over the profiles she wondered if this was going to work and was it a good idea? What would be the backlash if the boys discovered their little ruse? But hell, right now they couldn't think of a better plan to push the boys in the right direction, so why not give this a try.

After school each girl went to visit one of the dorks, to apologize of course, Ang visiting Kevin and Angelica going over to Edd's this time. Ringing the doorbell both girls waited anxiously upon the stoop for someone to answer. The door swings open and Mrs. Vincent calls up the stairs to her son, "Edd, your friends here."

 _While across the street Kevin opens the door as he was headed over to Edd's house to study together, "What do you want," he says as he was still agitated from the events from earlier today._

 _"_ _Just came over to apologize," Ang replied sheepishly with crestfallen eyes and the boy couldn't help but forgive her._

 _But he still had plans elsewhere, "Apology accepted, but I got to go."_

 _"_ _This will only take a second," she grabs his hand and drags him back into his house and up the stairs to his room._

Across the street Edd leads Angelica up to his room, though he has accepted her heartfelt apology he was still trying to stay irritated with her, hopefully then she would learn to stay out of his love life. "I'm expecting company so please make this quick."

Closing the door behind his friend she turns and tries to explain, "D, you know we only want to see you happy," she shrugs her shoulders as she spoke, "And sure our attempt today was a bit misguided, we admit that."

"I'm glad you've finally seen the error of your ways Angelica," he opens the door and motions toward it, "But if you don't mind, I have plans."

 _"_ _I just thought that since you're so totally against dating Edd for whatever reason," Ang started._

 _And Kevin interrupts, "Because we're good friends Ang, why ruin that."_

 _One part of her never understood that thought process, doesn't dating just mean you've taken your relationship to the next level and doesn't mean you ruin anything? But the other part knew that if it didn't work out between them then yes it could ruin what they have, so she mildly understood his fears. "I understand Kevin, and have given up on trying to get the two of you together. But I also thought that I should help my boy meet someone he could date."_

 _Kevin cocks a brow at her, "I'm listening."_

"So, I did some digging on the internet," Angelica pulls out her phone and pulls up her phones store, "And it seems this app called Grindr is a popular one to find dates on."

"You mean sex," Edd folded his arms and gave her a side eyed glance as she continued to scroll down the page in her Google Play store.

"Yes, I'm sure there are people on there that are only looking for that," she drops her phone to her lap, "But don't you think that, just maybe, there are also people who are looking for a real connection as well."

Edd tapped his forefinger to his lips as he thought, "I suppose you are correct about that, and it might be worth a shot." In truth he was conflicted on more issues about this idea then just the people on the app who were only looking for a quick hook up. Doing this would mean giving up hope that just maybe Kevin would stop being standoffish on the idea of dating him. Neither really taking into account that the other was acting that way because they were both being standoffish, so therefore feeding each-others fears on the subject of dating. Words said in fear by one because they thought the other wasn't interested in them in that way, caused the other to agree in an attempt to hide their feelings so they wouldn't drive them away.

 _"_ _Here let me see your phone," Ang stretches out her hand, beckoning him for the device. Reluctantly he unlocks and hands it over to her, quickly she opens up his store app and starts the download._

 _A notification from her own phone, and she looks at the message sending an affirmative reply, "Who you talking to?" He knew it was rude to ask, but a small fear that this was a concocted plan by the two girls sprung into his mind._

 _"_ _Rolf," she smiled sheepishly, "He wanted to know if I was free this weekend to go see the new Alien movie."_

"Ed," Angelica replied after typing in her response, "Wants me to come over after I apologize," and she quickly informed Ed of her ruse. With the app now downloaded she opens it, and starts making his profile, trying to keep it as vague as possible, now where to take a picture, if Kevin sees so much as one labeled piece of furniture he will instantly know its Edd. "Follow me," and she drags him out of the room and down the stairs to the backyard, throwing him into a corner that didn't have any noticeable cues that it was him. "Now stand casual," he did his best, "No, no like this," she models for him, "Now take your hand and lift the bottom of your shirt up like you're scratching your belly, but don't scratch your belly."

 _Doing as Ang instructed him, he stood with one hand behind his head and the other casually resting on his leg, "Why do I have to be shirtless again," and flexing what muscles he did have._

 _"_ _Because it's hot and will draw people's attention," she takes the pic and posts it on his profile then turns it around so he could see it, "See doesn't that look damn sexy?"_

 _Taking the phone, he sees the pic with his head cut off, "I guess," he scratches the back of his neck, "But why aren't we showing my face?"_

"For an air of mystery," Angelica replied and finished up the profile, then opened up the list looking for the name that Ang should have typed in, "Oh, he looks nice."

Edd takes the phone and sees a chest covered with freckles, the person in some seductive pose, "I don't know, he seems like one of those guys who are only looking for a good time."

She takes the phone again and scrolls the profile up to reveal his stats and a short message, "See he likes geeky things," the profile said he was into video games, board games, comics and D&D. "He wants to get to know someone so they can join him on an adventure, and look it says he's looking for friends dates and a relationship." Scrolling over to the next profile she shows him, "And if he was only looking for a hook up this part would say right now," scrolling back, "But his doesn't." Edd took the phone again and looked over the profile whose name was Big Red.

 _While Kevin looked at a profile whose name was Delightful Dreamer, "I don't know, how do I start this? What should I say?"_

 _His face told of his nervousness about this, "Hello is always a good beginning," Ang replied, "He likes the same things as you, what's the worst thing that can happen, you find out he's an asshole?" Of course Ang knew that wasn't going to happen, but still had to play her part. With nervous trepidation Kevin pushed the button on the bottom right to begin a conversation with the unknown person on the other side._

Edd hears a little noise come from the app as he was still trying to decide if he should talk to the person and sees that he had messaged him first. Opening up the message he sees one word, hello and types the same word in response getting a quick response back "What are you doing?"

"What do I say," he looks toward Angelica, "I've got to study with Kevin," he was now beginning to wonder where the boy was.

She hadn't counted on this part, "Just tell him you're with a friend right now and will message him once you're done," but if she followed Nat's advice and kept his attention on that profile their plan should work.

Edd quickly typed out the response his friend suggested and got a reply, "NP, same here really, so how does two hour's sound? I really like your profile and would like to get to know you."

Edd was nervous and excited at the same time, his palms slightly sweating as he replied, "I would like that, I'll talk to you later then." He closed the app and walked his friend to the door saying his goodbyes to her. Edd was looking forward to talking to this new potential "friend" in two hours, but was also hoping that he wasn't wasting his time by finding out in a day or two that the guy only had sex on his mind. Looking across the street he sees Ang leaving Kevin's as the red head started to walk towards him, he waited at the door for his friend and asked once he reached him, "Ang come to apologize to you as well?"

"Yep," was his quick response, both boys feeling slightly ashamed about their new app decided to keep it a secret from their friend. With this new dirty secret, they were both hoping to get over their mutual unrequited love for the other by taking the step into the dating world. Both grateful that they had discovered someone who shared their interests and seemed to be interested in talking to them, now all they had to do was wait two hours.


	5. Roll Your Insight

Double D&D Chapter 5 – Roll Your Insight

 **A/N- Insight checks to see if you understand what someone is doing by the actions they are preforming, or if you can discern if someone is lying to you.**

Over the course of the week the two dorks were becoming very interested in the person they were talking to on Grindr, discovering little things about each other. Which in our perspective of course they already knew about each other, but with this filter between them, they were able to delve even further into their interests.

For example, on that Monday night after their study session together Big Red (Kevin) told Delightful Dreamer (Edd) all about his comic book interests. Which included the character's he liked, this of course included his two favorites which are Deadpool and Spiderman, he was really reminding Edd of a certain redheaded friend of his. That is until the extra bit of information came along, with the reveal of his two favs came the fandom that accompanied it, Spideypool.

This led to a long debate over the validity of such a pairing, Edd's argument was, "I understand that Deadpool is pansexual, but Spiderman has always been portrayed as heterosexual." He then begins to name off an extensive list that the webslinger has either dated or been attracted to, all of them were woman.

Kevin's rebuttal was a lengthy one, "Fanfiction doesn't have to follow canon, it is meant for the enjoyment and entertainment of the people who read it. Let's take the Samurai Bravo fandom for instance, that pairing wasn't even in the same cartoon and should never have had a chance to interact with each other, but people enjoy that pairing, so who are we to tell them they are wrong in doing so. And that also goes for whether or not cannon says that character has always been straight, or hell if they even like each other, if someone likes that pairing and its dynamic then that's all that should really matter. Not a strict adherence to the rules, a never venturing outside the lines kind of thinking, personally I find that kind of boring."

On this night as well, Edd had to deal with a persistent person messaging him on the app, the profile name was The Teal Deal. Their first message was very telling, "Hey Double Delicious, why don't you drop the loser your chatting with and pony up with a real man."

Edd's response was short and to the point, "Nat leave me alone." How did the teal haired boy even know it was him, for gods sakes he could only hope that Kevin doesn't get on this app if he is that easily recognizable.

"Come on D, you know you want to ride the white horse," and a picture was quickly sent after that, displaying Nat's erection bulging through his underwear. Edd quickly hits the block button after that, he never asked to nor ever wanted to see that part of him. The next day he did something very uncharacteristic of himself, he purchased a school lunch and accidentally (on purpose) tripped, sending the contents of the tray flying into Nat's lap. After getting up off the floor with many apologies to the boy for his clumsiness, he sits down with his friends to eat the lunch he brought from home.

With the recommendation from his new friend Edd was reading Spideypool by Wednesday, by Thursday Kevin notices Edd on a familiar app that supplied Fanfiction to the masses. "What are you reading there, D?"

Edd quickly tries to hide his phone from view, "Um, nothing."

"Ah really," he laughs and he reaches for the phone, "Then you won't mind if I take a peek, now will you?"

Edd shifted the phone around trying to keep it out of his hands as he taps the power button to lock it, "Kevin, please desist from this course of action at once."

Finally getting ahold of the device, Kevin drew the pattern that he knew Edd always uses for his phones. When the screen came up, Kevin was in mild shock when he saw the pairing the boy was reading, leaning in close he whispers into an embarrassed Edd's ear, "And who got you into this?"

He snatches the phone back from him, "A friend," and closes the app, reminding himself to change his password later. Kevin's heart sank just a little, he has always wanted to share his interest in that pairing with Edd, and now someone has stolen that away from him.

During this week, Edd shared his interests in horror movies with his new friend, not really going into great detail about it. He simply stated his excitement about the new Alien movie that was coming out to the theaters this coming up weekend, and how much he was looking forward to how it would further link Prometheus to the rest of the franchise. With all this talk on how good the movie was going to be from his new friend, made accepting the invite he got from Angelica and Ed to go see it easier. What had happened is this, Ang's little lie to Kevin about Rolf asking her out to go see the movie made it to where she had to ask the boy, just in case the red head asked the him about the date. This lead to Angelica and Ed suggesting a double date to ease the girl's nerves about going on a date with Rolf, this in turn lead to the two girls including the two dorks.

And to the disappointment Edd felt when he took a leap of faith and asked his friend, "Would you like to go see the movie with me and some friends?"

"Sorry can't," Big Red replied, "Already going with some friends of my own, maybe next time."

"I understand," Edd typed out a little let down, "Perhaps I will see you there."

"Maybe," knowing the boy was in the same grade as him, and that he liked following the rules, he figured he was going to be with his parents as well and didn't want to push meeting them just yet. So he didn't elaborate on what time he was going to be going with his friends and neither did Edd, more out of absentmindedness than anything else.

When Friday came the group of seven friends and two parents sat in the theater watching the ten minutes of opening previews. During this time Edd was looking around the and wondering which one of the people in the theater might be his new friend, pondering whether or not they had accidently bumped into each other in the lobby and didn't even know it. How funny that would be he thought as he reached into the popcorn and brushed his hand up against Kevin's, who was sitting to his left. Throughout the movie, Kevin hide his eyes behind his quiz bowl hat several times, and even grabbed ahold of Edd's hand at a particularly suspenseful scene as he jumped an inch out of his seat. Earning a chuckle from his raven haired friend, who did not withdraw his hand, but instead gripped it gently to let him know it was alright.

After the movie, Ang was going on mild rant, "Never again, next time we are watching something I want," she said to her date.

"This is what you wanted to see," Rolf retorted.

"Yes, it was," she was trying to keep him from letting the cat out of the bag, "But next time we are going to see something less stressful."

"Girls are so confusing, am I right Ed boy," he poked Ed in the side with his elbow, the Big guy kept his mouth shut on that topic as he led Angelica out of the theater door. Rolf was still happy that Ang has said that there was going be a next time and decided not to push the issue that she was the one who asked him out to see this movie in the first place.

The next day was their usually scheduled D&D session, and as always Kevin was late. Edd sat at the table juggling his conversations between Big Red and Kevin, laughing at what Big Red was saying about his movie night out with his friends. The boy was regaling him about how he had to comfort his scared friend throughout the movie last night, the poor boy was shaking, then Edd turns his attention back to Kevin's text giving him a stern word about being on time. "So, when's he going to get here?" Ed asked and Double D looks up from his phone blinking trying to figure out who he was talking about.

"Who?"

"Kevin," Ed replied in a huff.

"Shortly, he just stepped out his door." Arriving a few moments later, Kevin comes down the stairs with the snacks already in his hands, placing them on the table he quickly pulls out his phone again and sits on the opposite side from Edd, typing away. Edd really didn't notice or acted like he cared about this, as his attention was drawn to the person he was chatting with on his phone.

"Double D, it's your turn," Ed's voice was starting to fill with frustration at the two who were more interested in their phones then the game.

"Oh, sorry," he looked at the board and then moved his figurine, "I cast heroism on Cheri," then picks his phone back up. Looking at the app he types out an apology, "Sorry, DM aggro."

Getting a quick response, "It's alright I was laughing at my friend who so totally got busted." Kevin was now feeling the fire of bravery stirring within him, with the boy asking him to the movies last night he now knew that he was interested in meeting him. "Do you have plans after your game?"

"No, not really, why?"

"Kevin, KEVIN." Ed tosses a bit of popcorn at his friend.

"What?" The redhead replied dropping his phone.

"Who the hell are you two talking to?"

"A friend," they both replied at the same time.

Ed had had enough of this, "Don't tell me you to haven't," but he was cut off.

"Hey Kev, help me get some drinks while AJ calms the DM down," Ang stated as Angelica went to go sit on the boys lap to whisper in his ear.

The two of them climbed the stairs quickly to get away from the boy's mild rage storm, Edd being used to the occasional outbursts just sat there and waited for him to calm down in Angelica's care. "Geez, who pissed in his Wheaties," Kevin breathed out as they pulled the drinks from the refrigerator.

Ang just laughed at him, as she was not going to point out it was their fault for the DM being irritated, "So how's it going with your pen pal?"

"Great surprisingly," and he began to wonder if he should tell her what he was just thinking about doing, "Would you think its nuts of me to ask him to meet up?"

"No I so totally think you should," score one for the girls.

He typed out a quick response to Delightful Dreamers text, "But what if he is some weirdo?"

"I'll go with you and stay out of sight, just in case you need me to call the cops or something."

"Alright, cool," with her suggestion and a ball of nerves in his stomach he typed out, "Do you want to meet when you're done?"

Down stairs Edd pulls Angelica to the side, whispering he tells her, "He wants to meet me."

"What did you say?" Her excitement was noticeable.

"I haven't replied yet," she could tell he was nervous about this, inviting his friend to a movie theater where there are a lot of people present is one thing, "What if he is a freak?"

"I'll go with you, and I am sure Ed would be more than happy to kick his ass for you if needed." His eyes lit up with these reassurances and she knew the girls team was winning this game. Typing out his response, he got a quick reply telling him to meet him at the old playground around four.


	6. Roll Your Charisma

Double D&D Chapter 6 – Roll Your Charisma

 **A/N- Charisma measures a character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead and physical attractiveness.**

With the unexpected but happy turn of events both girls texted their parents asking them if they could stay longer than normal today to "study" with their friends, both getting favorable replies to their requests. And as soon as the game was over, Ang grabs Kevin by the hand and rushes toward the stairs with him in tow, Edd cocks a brow at their actions, "You two sure are in a hurry."

She pauses for just a moment at the foot of the stairs, "Kevin promised to show me how to beat a certain boss."

"He could always share play that," Edd called after them as they ran up the stairs.

"Nothing like an in person lessons," she replies as she closes the door behind them, quickly making their way out the front door and down the street to Kevin's house.

As soon as AJ heard the door close upstairs she does the same with Edd, calling over her shoulder to Ed as they climbed the stairs, "Meet us at the playground by the swings at 3:50."

All Ed could say was, "What the fuck is going on," getting no reply as everyone had abandoned him to contemplate the situation as he cleaned up after them.

When they reached the house, AJ had forty minutes to get Edd ready and make it to where he would knock Kevin over the instant the red head saw him, Ang had fifty minutes to do the same. Each girl texting the other like mad as they picked-out clothes for the boys while they both took a quick shower, taking pictures of the outfits to help the other decide. "No, the first one," Ang answers, "I can't believe he has a shirt like that, why doesn't he ever wear it?"

"IKR, If you went by what he wears to school you would think he was all sweater vests and button ups," AJ replied, "His mother must have bought it for him." She scrolled back up at the choices Ang had presented her, "The fourth one, I like that one."

"Who are you talking to," Edd asks as he walks in the room wearing the pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt he took into the bathroom with him.

"Just making sure Ed is going to meet us," she locked her phone quickly and forces Edd to sit on the bed, snatching his beanie off his head with several words of protest from the teen. Running some hair gel through his hair she begins to style it, making his bangs pop upwards slightly, then hands him the shirt they had chosen for him. It might have been a button up dress shirt, but it was at least stylish, starting off as a dark midnight blue at the shoulders but it gradually lightened up to blend into the white at the bottom. "Perfect," she said as she took a quick picture of him to send to Ang for approval, "You're going to knock him dead," she smiles warmly at him.

Looking at the phone she realized they were running late, she grabs Edd's hand and begins to lead him down the stairs as she sent a text to Ang to stall Kevin for just a few minutes. Sending another text, this time to Ed, as they made their way down the street toward the playground, quickly getting a reply that he was already there waiting on them. Entering their old childhood stomping grounds she sends a text to Ang that they had arrived and that it was alright to bring Kevin now. Ed hears them approaching as their feet shifted the gravel beneath them, turning his head he sees what his girlfriend has down to his best friend, "Baby, what have you done?"

"It's cool," she replied as they reached him, "He's here to meet a friend and we're here for support."

"But," he starts.

"It will be fine, you'll see," she replies as she directs Edd to sit in the swing, having him face away from the main road. "Now we'll be right over there," she points over to a group of bushes that were scattered throughout the small park, "Call us if you need anything." Taking Ed's hand, she leads the gentle giant away from his waiting friend, the boy could only stared sadly at his nervous friend as he knew the outcome before this tragedy even began.

A few moments later Ang and Kevin step off the sidewalk and into the park, both seeing the boy sitting upon the swing, she leans in and whispers, "There he is, I'll be over there," she points to the small grouping of tall bushes, "to give you two some privacy. Just holler if you need anything," patting him on the shoulders, she leaves him and quickly makes her way over to where she knew Ed and AJ would be waiting.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he steps forward and makes his way to the swings where the person he was to meet today sat facing away from him. The boy also looked nervous as Kevin was feeling, gripping the chains of the swing he sat upon for dear life, as though it was the only thing keeping him upright. His feet come into contact with the gravel that surrounded the swing set and the boy he was approaching flinched at the sound, he reminded Kevin of a rabbit that was mere seconds away from deciding to make a run for it. Now within arm's reach, Kevin decides to speak, "Hey, how are you doing?" The boys head snaps around at the sound of his voice and disbelieving blue met shocked green, "Edd, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I," he stammers a few times, as a million thoughts were going through his head at the moment, each one pointing back to two places, the girls, along with one stray thought that was telling him that Kevin looked good. However, he was going to make sure he was right about this before he accused the girls of any wrong doing, "I-I'm here, to meet a friend, and you?"

Kevin sat in the swing beside him and looked Edd over, damn did he look good, not that he didn't normally. But all dressed up like this with his hair fixed up nice and neat, Kevin was finding it hard to concentrate, and what's his name he was supposed to meet had been erased from his mind. He did realize a moment later that he was taking too long to answer Edd's question and quietly answered, "Same."

"Mhm," Edd hummed, "Where did you meet this friend?" Kevin opened and closed his mouth a few times to embarrassed to admit that he was using the app, "Online, a certain app Ang introduced you to, it starts with a G and rhymes with finder."

"How did you know," Kevin said still not putting two and two together.

Edd runs his hand down his face in disbelief, then extends it to Kevin, "Hello Big Red, I'm Delightful Dreamer." Kevin's jaw dropped and that was all the proof Edd needed, how could he have not realized this before now. "Angelica, Angela, get your asses out here right now," he says loudly as he turned toward the bush they were hiding behind.

The three teens slowly come around the bush to the two boys right, both girls realizing from his tone that he was not in a good mood, looked like two children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, "Edd we can explain," Angelica starts.

"Really, I would love to hear how you thought it was alright to pull a stunt like this," his eyes were burning with his anger at the two of them as he looked from one to the other.

"I think I hear my mother calling me," Ang says as she takes a step to her left and points in that general direction.

"Don't you move," he said coldly to the girl and she stops in her tracks, "Just tell me why you two keep trying to push us together. We're just friends, and we're good like that, can't you see that." Kevin's heart was breaking with every angry word Edd was saying, wondering why he was not good enough for him. Over the course of the week, Kevin had really enjoyed the time he had spent talking to Edd on Grindr, though he didn't know it was him at the time. They had learned so much about each other during their conversations, saying things to each other that they wouldn't have normally said, and this had made Kevin really excited about meeting him today. But now that they had discovered that they were in fact talking to each other, Edd was blowing a fuse about it. Not wanting to stick around and hear any more of his reasons on why they couldn't be together, he makes his way to the main road quickly and back toward his house. "See," Edd motions toward the retreating red head who was wiping away a tear, "You've hurt Kevin's feelings."

"No dude," Ed said bluntly, "I don't think we're the ones who hurt him."

"Fine, I'm the bad guy here," he turns and starts to storm his way toward the main road, "I'm done."

"Double D," Ed calls after him.

Edd turns around quickly, staring daggers at his friend with venom in his voice, "Don't, you knew and you didn't tell me, so just don't." He turns back around and continues at a quick pace back to the cul-de-sac.

"Well," Ang says as she starts to walk out of the small playground, "It could have been worse."

Ed storms past them, "I hope the two of you are happy," leaving the two of them alone to ponder their misguided ways, Angelica well aware that the situation had just gotten worse for her.


	7. Roll Your Love

Double D&D Chapter 7 – Roll Your Love

 **A/N- Here we are, I hope it's been fun. Thank you again Dshell99 for the encouragement to start this fic, the brain storming sessions and for the use of your OC once again.**

Edd entered the cul-de-sac wiping a stray tear of frustration anger and sadness from his check, hearing the reverberation of Kevin's front door slamming shut as he rounded the corner. From that sound, he knew that the red head did not want to see him at the moment and that sent a sharp pain through his heart, for Kevin meant so much to him. Needing someone to talk to about this, and with Ed currently being out of the question, that left him with only one choice. Walking past Kevin's house, he looks up at the window to his room hoping that his friend would look out of it, praying that he still had a chance to apologies to him for hurting him.

Walking to the next house past Kevin's, he gently knocks on the front door asking to speak to Eddy when his mother answered it. Knocking upon the bedroom door as he slowly opened it calling out his friend's name softly, he sees his friend sitting upon the floor in front of his TV playing a video game, "You guys already done playing your dumb game?"

Edd steps in not having the heart right now to defend his choices of pastime activities, "Yeah." He takes a seat beside Eddy, noticing the boy was playing a PVP match in call of duty, knowing he was going to be in for some of Eddy's foul language.

"What's up Double D, you seem down," Eddy's fingers start to fly across the controller as he had encountered a member from the other team, "Mother fucking ass hat," he yells as he dies.

"Um, where do I begin," Edd said looking at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Let me guess, you fell for the girl's trick and now you don't know what to think," Eddy's character respawned and was instantly killed by a squatter, "God dammit."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, but it's none of my business if they want to piss you off by meddling," he said as he moved his character out of the respawn point as quickly as possible to avoid death.

"You knew and you didn't say anything," Edd's anger was starting to build up again, "You're just as bad as Ed."

"Guys I got to go," he said into his microphone before closing the game down. Pulling his headset off he turns to his friend, "Ok look, you can be mad at me for not telling you or you can sit here and talk to me, it's your choice. But when I saw how excited and happy you were talking to Kevin, I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"Did I really look that happy?"

"Dude, you only ever look like that when you've discover something new and interesting to learn about, or Ed's done something silly, or something good is happening in your life." Eddy stopped himself because he was getting carried away, "The point is that yes you were very happy getting to know Kevin in ways you hadn't before, who was I to stop that."

"But now I've gone and messed it up," Edd's expression changed back to downtrodden, "He probably doesn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"What happened?"

"I apparently hurt his feelings when I was giving the girls a piece of my mind," Edd began pulling on the threads in the shag carpet he was sitting on.

"What did you say?"

"I just asked them why they kept doing this," he sniffled, "Reminding them that Kevin and I are just friends and are fine with that dynamic."

"Well there it is," Eddy said as he motioned toward Edd, "This little push by the girls was probably enough to make Kevin admit to himself that he wants to be more. And when you shot the idea down, you broke his poor little heart," Eddy softly punches Edd's shoulder, "Your cold man."

Edd was at a loss on how to fix this, does he try and fix their friendship or should he dare for more, "What do I do now?"

"Well how do you feel about him? And be honest, I'll know if you lie to me," Eddy replied crossing his arms with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well," Edd began but Eddy could see that he was struggling with his self-consciousness on how much to say.

"Just close your eyes and think about him, then tell me the first thing you feel or think about."

Edd did what Eddy suggested and closed his eyes, recalling a few memories that he shared with Kevin. The times they spent together developing their characters, or their study sessions, or just hanging out playing video games teasing each other when they beat the other. Opening his mouthing he gave his answer, "I respect him, care about him and."

"No, no, not what you think about him," Eddy said in an irritated tone, "But how you feel.'

Edd tried again delving deeper, remembering Kevin's smile and laughter, "I feel happy when I'm with him, like everything's ok. He makes me feel like I can tell him anything, even though I don't and I feel," he paused and opened his eyes, "Love, like the world isn't right now without him here."

"There, you've got your answer Sock head," he saw Eddy's wide grin when looked to his friend, "Now what are you going to do about it?"

He stammered a few times as he climbed to his feet, "I, I got to go Eddy," rushing out of the bedroom door, he turns back around and pops his head back in, "Thank you Eddy," then he left quickly. Running out of the front door he jogged the short distance to Kevin's front door knocking heavily upon the door until his father answered the door. With permission to enter given he rushed past the man and up the stairs to Kevin's room, stopping short of the door as he wondered how he was going to apologize for his earlier words that he knew now cut the boy deeply.

Walking slowly to the door he raises his hand and knocks softly at the door, hearing Kevin inside the room call out in a sad tone, "Come in." Peeking around the door as he opened it he sees Kevin sitting at his desk reading over something, stepping in, he eases the door shut behind him walking toward his friend, "I'm not hungry mom."

"That's good," Edd said softly and Kevin head snaps around dropping what he was reading, "Because I didn't bring anything to eat."

"What, why?" Kevin stammered, stopping both of the questions that had popped into his head before they could roll off his tongue, for they would seem rude. For even though a part of him wanted to hurt him like he had been hurt, he couldn't bring himself to do it for he cared to much for Edd.

"I," he paused fearful that he might be wrong about Kevin's feelings, but he swallowed his fear and spoke, "I wanted to apologize." Sitting upon Kevin's bed at a fair distance from the boy but close to the door incase things went south, he looked into those green eyes he adored. "I came to realize that in the heat of the moment what I said hurt you, because you care about me."

A knot in Kevin stomach formed as fears that Edd might have figure out his true feelings and was coming over to let him down easy. He needed to deny it quickly so the strain of the truth wouldn't tear their friendship apart, "Edd I.."

"I was hurt to by what I had said, not only because you might never want to see me again," he opens his mouth trying to will the words out, "But because what I said was a lie."

Kevin looks at him with a curious expression, "What are you trying to say Edd?"

"That I care about you too," the ball of nerves in Edd stomach was set ablaze making him feel nervously nauseous, now was the moment of truth. "I think we may have been hiding our true feelings from each other, because we thought the other wanted nothing but friendship. But I could be over thinking it, and you might, or I might of just, I don't know, it's all so confusing."

Kevin stands form his desk chair and comes to sit beside Edd on the bed, taking his hand, "D, you're thinking too much."

"I just know I don't want to lose you Kevin, I think I might," Edd starts.

"I know what you're trying to say," he takes his free hand and caresses Edd's cheek, "And I feel the same way." Taking the plunge and seizing the moment to show Edd his true feelings he inches his lips closer, "Edd, will you go out with me?"

Edd leans in but could not form any words only managing to hum out his acceptance of Kevin's proposal, joining their lips together in a clumsy but passionate kiss, the fire of their feelings for one another being stoked by that kiss. Time seemed to come to a standstill, as the mage that is cupid had cast a slow spell upon them so they could linger in that kiss and savor its sweet taste for a moment longer. Breaking that first kiss, the two dorks looked into one another's eyes as they gave each other Eskimo kisses, smiling deeply with a gentle laugh that expressed the joy that was filling their hearts. Clasping each other's hands, enjoying the feel on how perfectly they fit together, they continued to express their new found love for each other, making plans for their first date.

They informed Kevin's parent to the change in their relationship statues over dinner, and Edd's when Kevin walked him home that evening, saying goodnight with a chaste kiss at Edd's door with promises to see each other tomorrow. Ed came over the next day to apologize to his friend, deciding to give Edd the night to calm down and think about what had happened. Taking note that not only was Kevin over at Edd's with a silly smile upon his face, but on how close the two of them were sitting together at the table. Maybe the girls plan had actually worked this time, but he wasn't going to tell them that, he would let his two friends tell them when they were ready to do so.

The girls enjoyed a week's worth of Antarctic style cold shoulder from the two love birds, this was not necessarily done out of spite, but because they were rediscovering each other in a new light and spending most of their free time together. What was once hidden away like treasure in a troll's cave, was now brought out into the light for the whole world to see, which included the girls. At the end of the week the two boys forgave their friends for their meddling, with a strict reminder that they were never to meddle in their love life again. Making that promise the girls stood by their friends proudly, doing their duty of suggesting things for the two of them to do together, or places to go out on dates, or group events the three couples could do together. So yeah, they kept their promise as best they could anyways, for what is a friend if they don't help you out in such ways, right.

Years passed and they managed the high school sweet heart dream, getting married after they graduated college in a D&D cosplay themed wedding. Ang in a white flowing dress with a wreath of white flowers adorning her head, AJ in her warrior's armor and vampire fangs, Ed in his druid robes. The two grooms dressed as a mage and wizard respectively, and their corny over the top wedding vows as they LARPed the whole procession.

 **The End.**

 **A/N- LARP is Live Action Role Playing, now wouldn't that wedding be funny to see.**


End file.
